Wanderlust
by Kabrex
Summary: AU Twilight Princess. As Link grows older he becomes more and more dissatisfied with his mundane village life and sets out to make his own mark on the world. He wants to find adventure. Adventure finds him.
1. Wanderlust

**Wanderlust**

_A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

_Written by Kabrex_

* * *

Classic disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda franchise nor am I affiliated with it in any way. What I've created I've down out of humble tribute for a series I love and the only creative rights I claim are the ideas and characters I've created.

* * *

**Important Note on the Universe**

Wanderlust takes place in Twilight Princess era of Zelda, however, it is an alternate universe fanfiction. The overworld is roughly the same, just many times larger and the towns much more populous and akin to real cities and towns. Despite the fact that it's called Twilight Princess, the Twilight Realm does not exist in my story. Instead the Twili people are considered a sub-race of humans (like Hylians are).

**Updates**

No promises, but more likely than not it will be updated every few weeks. I am strongly against hold stories hostage for reviews, but if the story ends up getting more readers than I anticipated I will do my best to update quicker. As a university student with many hobbies I will make no promises though.

**And Finally**

I hope you enjoy the story. Put a lot of effort into writing the arcs and stuff while writing Tenacity so I have my fingers crossed that you'll like it!

Cheers :)

* * *

_**~~Wanderlust~~**_

_The very basic core of a man's living spirit is his passion for adventure. The joy of life comes from our encounters with new experiences, and hence there is no greater joy than to have an endlessly changing horizon, for each day to have a new and different sun._

_- Christopher McCandless_

xxx

Adventure is something every kid has dreamed of. Who wouldn't want to be the swashbuckling hero, roaming the lands without fear? Strike down an evil plotter here, cast down a dastardly villain there ... it's all in a day's work. Brushes with death are an occupational hazard but you never fail to sail through those with nary a scratch or bruise. Never forget that whirlwind romance either. At the end of the road the hero never fails to sweep up that pretty Princess into his arms and together they live happily ever after.

This has always been a dream of mine, and I'm sure you've wiled away a fair few nights wishing you were a hero too. One of my earliest memories is my father putting a toy sword in my hand, laughing as he pretended to be a naughty bandit or thief or some such villain. My Mum would play the kidnapped Princess and swoon when I rescued her. My father always let me win, but after we put down our play swords he'd pick me up and look me right in the eye.

"Any man can become skilled with a blade," he'd say. "But a sword is just a tool, like a hammer or a plough. What makes a man a hero isn't the quality of his swordplay, it's the quality of his heart. Never forget that." My Mum would watch from the door frame, a small smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

Then he'd stare at me for a moment with his deep blue eyes before tossing me into the air. We'd roll around laughing and he'd murmur, "You'll do great things one day, Link."

My father was Sir Grayson Ashlocke, an honoured knight who fought in the Argus War against the Twili. When the wars began he was just a simple soldier, but his bravery and valour on the field of battle earned him a place in the King's court. Before the wars even began, however, he met a young lady in the remote town of Ordon. They fell deeply in love and married, and with her he returned to Castle Town. That young woman was my mother, the Lady Valora Ashlocke, known to most as Lady Val. She is the kindest woman I've ever known, and beloved among the Poor and Wealthy districts of Castle Town alike.

And so it is with great regret that I was forced to part with this two extraordinary individuals, who were not only great spirits but also loving parents. I was six years old when they took a trip to visit my mother's family in Ordon. Since the road was long and dangerous, I was left in the safekeeping of another family, the Brycells. I became fast friends with the Brycell's daughter, Sylph. For the months my parents were away I found a kindred spirit in another child, and to this day I treasure the times we spent roaming the streets of Castle Town and exploring the Castle Grounds.

But the months my parents were absent started to blend together, and nearly four months passed before I began to realize something wasn't right. Sir Pyrice Brycell himself led a party of soldiers on a search party, but a month later they returned empty handed. Six year old me was slow to catch on, but the reality eventually found its way home; they weren't coming home.

I'm not ashamed to admit that for several months I cried myself to sleep. Ashlocke Hall was closed, but the King promised that it would be there for me when I became a man, on account of what my father did for the kingdom. King Belverius himself placed the key on a leather cord around my neck. The Brycells were real good about comforting me; in fact they took me in right then and there. Lady Alice would kiss my forehead the same way she kissed Sylph's and Pyrice treated me like his own son. I realize now the gravity of what they did for me, and I'll forever be indebted to them for the time I spent as a part of their household.

I spent a year with them, and soon I learned how to be happy once again. The shadow of my parents always lay between me and the other families of the court though. I was never able to play in the Castle Grounds or roam the streets again without a sympathetic glance cast in my direction, or a noble lady telling me I had my father's eyes. My mother, Lady Val, was well known on account of what she did for the poor. She often spent time in the less fortunate districts cooking meals for the hungry and helping sew clothes for those who could not afford a warm pair of their own. Too many of them knew me on account of her, and daily I was reminded of the kindness she did Castle Town, and how much I missed her still.

I celebrated my seventh birthday on the fifteenth of April, and already I felt like I was big and bold enough to take on the world. Sir Pyrice gave me a dagger, with a ornate hilt carved of silver and blade that shone with an unearthly light.

"That was your father's," he said to me solemnly. "He forged it himself, and the blade is made of Anadyrian steel. A blade does not feel, and it will cut its wielder as remorselessly as anyone else. Treat it with care and respect."

Lady Alice gave me a small green jerkin to wear around the courts, something she made herself. I have to say I found it rather awesome looking, and soon I wore it everywhere.

It was Sylph's present that I treasured most of all, however. That night before bed, she smiled shyly at me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. At that moment I was smitten, convinced my life would already play out as idyllically as my parents love story before me.

My naivete was laid bare, however, when I was snatched from this life of privilege not a week later. An uncle of mine, my mother's brother Axel, showed up in Castle Town looking for me. Since my parents had never reached Ordon, my mother's family had never known that they were missing. Only many unanswered letters finally revealed to them that something was clearly wrong, and Axel came here to find out what. He and Pyrice had a discussion and eventually Pyrice must have conceded I was better off with family. I bid Lady Alice a tearful goodbye and Pyrice shook my hand. Sylph embraced me in a crushing hug and only let go when Pyrice pulled her away.

I remember looking back, my vision blurry from tears as Axel carried me from their doorstep. I could see Sylph crying in the door frame, and Lady Alice and Sir Pyrice both looking solemn. As we turned the corner at the end of the street, Lady Alice waved a final goodbye, and I saw Pyrice give a soldier's salute.

This was the second time in as many years that my family was torn from me.

* * *

Axel and I eventually made it to Ordon, a remote town in the southern reaches of the Kingdom. The Clearwaters, my mother's family, welcomed me into the household, but this was one of the most frightening times of my life. Having only just lost the people I'd come to call family, I was thrust into another household filled with relatives I'd never met. For a seven year old boy, it was terrifying. I felt ostracized, frightened, and alone.

Eventually I started to accept this new home, and a semblance of normalcy returned to my life. The one person who made this possible was my cousin, Ilia Clearwater. I consider her a sister. She was a kind and warm girl, a year or two my elder but still eager to know me. In many ways she was like Sylph, and for that I was thankful. She taught me to ride, a hobby of hers, and introduced me to many of the other townsfolk. There were many ways she was unlike Sylph, however. She lacked the spirit of adventure that Sylph and I shared, and often lectured me on the merits of following the rules. Rule following is something I was never good at however, and I used to laugh as Ilia told me off.

Axel was a blacksmith, like my father was before he joined the Legion. It wasn't long before he took me under his wing and began to teach me the craft of forging. While I wasn't overly enthusiastic about this (in fact, I hated it), I was given more than one lecture on the difference between a comfy life in the courts to a much less well off house in the reaches. I was told I would make myself useful, and begrudgingly I learned to forge. The one thing I wanted to make was a sword, but Axel only ever taught me to smith tools. He did the forging of weapons himself.

That desire to roam never left me though, that spirit of adventure. Despite the years that passed as I aged, the years when other children grew into their maturity and forgot their childhood dreams ... well, I never ceased to want to be a hero. I wanted to save maidens and cross blades with the dreaded Twili, the ones my father fought in the war. A hero's life seemed very glamorous to me, and I waited with baited breath for my chance to save the world.

Truth is, things are rarely that simple. I discovered that for myself all those years ago. Adventure isn't something to be prized or something to be found. Adventure is a way of life, a concept that you'll forever be seeking, and only by seeking it will you ever know it. Those who know it must accept that the a life of adventure is a life of hardship and pain.

Not everyone who seeks it gets the opportunity to live it. There are those who lack the courage, too afraid to step beyond the bounds of their own doorstep to ever truly live. Then there are those reckless souls so eager to swing a sword or spill some blood, yet when they finally come face to face with an ogre in a dark alley they are woefully unprepared. There are some who can't wait to leave their hometowns, ready to face the world. More often than not, Hyrule swallows them whole and uses their bones as toothpicks.

Adventure is a popular concept in Hyrule. There's not a lot of adventurers, but there's no shortage of people willing to tell you a story. A lot of people in our land tell tales of the Hero of Time, a born warrior who united the land in a time of great turmoil. I don't know how much of his deeds were myth, but suffice to say I sincerely doubt he fought off an army of fallen angels and stopped the Dragon Courts of Othera. I don't even know if he was real, but damn do we have some good stories to tell about old Link.

That was his name, see? Link. I always thought it was a bit of a funny name myself, but I guess my parents thought different. My name is Lincoln Ashlocke. My father wanted to name me after a great warrior but changed it to Lincoln to make it more acceptable to the nobles. Doesn't stop anyone and everyone from calling me Link though.

This isn't a story about the Hero of Time. We have enough of them already. This is my story, and if you are one of the few who will ever read it, I want you to know that all of it is true. I'm not a born warrior. I'm not a chosen hero. Destiny didn't script my fate. I was simply born to run free, and the only reason I'm still alive is a combination of good luck and better friends. I'm not proud of everything I did, but I did what I had to do because circumstances forced me to do it.

This all begins in the modest village of Ordon. I was sixteen years old, nearly a man grown. I'm about six feet tall, stronger than an ox, devilishly handsome, frighteningly charming and modest to a fault. You get the picture. You really do, since I've included my picture in the cover of this journal, just for you.

This is my story. This is a true story. This is a story about love. This is a story about daring. This is a story of kings and queens, of beggars and thieves. Of courts and crowns, and of taverns and brawls.

This is a story about the spirit of adventure.

This is wanderlust.


	2. Vestige

**A/N: **Internet was down all of yesterday but I've migrated to a friends to post this for today. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**~~Vestige~~**

_"I felt the taste of mortality in my mouth, and at that moment I understood that I was not going to live forever."_

_- Paul Auster_

xxx

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, dropping the hammer. Pulling the gloves off my hands, I inspected the damage done to my thumb. I'd definitely have a bruise, but at least it wasn't broken. Muttering a few choice curses under my breath, I picked up the hammer once more.

Taking careful aim, I struck the red hot strip of metal again, folding the metal over itself. Sweat glistened on my brow and I blinked to get the sting from my eyes. Several more times I reached back, hammering with all my strength, shaping the metal into something more. Finally I saw the redness begin to fade, and I shoved the metal back into the forge once more.

"This is harder than I thought," I muttered, sitting down on the anvil.

"And I told you it would be." I looked up to see my Uncle Axel enter the room. "Smithing a blade sounds glamorous, but it takes strength, skill, and most of all, patience. That's why true artisans of the craft are so highly prized by the kingdom."

"True artisans like you?" I asked sarcastically, leaning back against the side of the forge.

Axel laughed and pulled the blade from the embers, inspecting my handiwork in the dim light of the forge. He appraised me for a moment, eyebrows raised.

"So?" I asked, eager to see what he thought. I'd never forged a sword before, and it was something I had been keen to try for as long as Axel had kept me in the smithy. Which is to say, my entire life in Ordon.

"Could be worse," he replied gruffly. "For a first attempt this ain't bad, but it sure ain't pretty either. See the clipping around the edges, and the misfold towards the tip? When I quench this it will make the steel brittle. Your folds need to be evenly spaced and the soft metal must be tempered slower. Now get your arse off that anvil so I can fix this."

I hopped down and watched as he hammered the blade, much quicker than I had and with twice the precision.

"If I'm to sell this sword, it's going to take a bit more work," he grunted. "Go clean yourself up and have the afternoon off. It's your big day after all."

"Sure an old fellow like you can run this place alone?" I quipped, grabbing a towel and wiping off my face. "Might need a strong young man like me to help you lift the hammer."

"You're not a man yet, ya amateur. Now get outta here," he replied, aiming a kick at me.

I skipped out of the forge, laughing. Axel was a bit of a grouch sometimes but he was a good sort at heart. It was a sunny day outside, warm but with a nice breeze. Tonight was big night for me; my seventeenth birthday. This wasn't any other birthday either; I was a Hylian, and this was the day a Hylian boy became a man.

"Link!" called a voice from behind as I strode down the street.

I turned to see Colin running down the street. I stopped to let him catch up. Colin Sorell was a few years my junior, but I enjoyed spending time with him, and he always seemed cheerful.

"Glad I caught you," he panted, hands on his knees. "Axel let you out of the forge for once?"

"I know, right? Someone tell the town crier," I replied, shaking my head.

"It _is_ your birthday though...even Axel has to cut you some slack today," he grinned. "I bet you can't wait for the ceremony tonight."

"I'm more than a little excited," I admitted. "It's been a long time coming."

He slapped me on the shoulder. "Well I know I'm excited. It's going to be one wild party."

We walked in silence for a few moments down the busy streets of the city of Ordon. While it was no where near the size of the cities near the capital, Ordon was the center of trade for the southern reaches. Any of the farmers or traders from the surrounding villages who wanted to sell their wares always came here. Sometimes it was a little too crowded for my liking, but on the upside someone always had a story to tell you. In the evenings, when Fado was done playing shepherd, he'd open the Golden Goat Tavern. In there, you'd always hear something interesting. From tailors who claimed to have fought Darknuts to farmers who'd saved the King ... hardly of any of it was true, of course, but it was always good for a laugh.

"Listen Link ... the real reason I wanted to catch you before the party was to give you something." He turned to me. "You mind if we quickly stop at my place?"

"Listen Colin, you didn't have to get—"

"I know I didn't," he said, smiling up at me. "But I thought you should have something cool to impress Evelyn with."

"Am I not already impressive enough?" I winked. Evelyn Orran was the girl I'd be courting. She was the daughter of a wealthy merchant who lived near the Town Square. "Cool thing are always good. Thanks, Colin."

"You don't even know what it is yet, dummy. Come on, in here."

I followed him through the door into his home. His mother, Uli, was resting on the chesterfield. She was several months with child.

"Colin! I wasn't expecting you until later," she said.

"Hey Mum. I just stopped by to give Link his present."

"Oh, hello Link," she greeted. "It's good to see you."

"Hey Mrs. Sorell," I replied.

"I know you haven't done the ceremony yet, but I wanted to give you my congratulations," she said. "I may not be able to make it, on account of the baby. I haven't been feeling very well lately, but I know you'll do Ordon proud."

"Thanks Mrs. Sorell," I smiled. Uli had always been very kind and her praise made me feel warm. "I really appreciate it."

"In here Link," Colin beckoned, heading into his room. I followed him into his room and watched as he opened his closet.

"Alright, close your eyes buddy," he said. Dutifully I shut my eyes, waiting for whatever surprise he'd planned with baited breath.

"My Dad taught me how to make this. Took me a lot of tries, and he helped me out a couple of times, but I reckon it'll get the job done," he said apprehensively.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yeah."

I opened them to see Colin standing in front of me, shyly holding a longbow.

"I know it's nothing special, not like the ones the traders sell in town," he muttered nervously.

"Wow," I said, dumbfounded.

"If you don't like it, it's okay," he said quickly. "I can get you something different, there's still -"

"I think it's amazing," I interjected, a broad smile spreading across my face. "Where did you learn to make a bow?"

"My Dad and I worked on it together," he replied. "He showed me the technique and I did most of the carving, then he helped me clean it up a little."

"I've always wanted a bow," I said happily. He handed it to me and I struck a dramatic pose. Colin laughed, clearly relieved.

"Helix tossed in a quiver and I made some arrows to go with it," he said, rummaging around in the closet. "Ah, here it is." He pulled out a simple leather quiver with about a dozen arrows in it. "I didn't have time to make more, so you'll have to pick them up as you use them or get more."

"This is awesome. Thanks Colin!" I accepted the quiver and used the attached leather harness to strap it around my chest.

"You look like a regular kingdom archer," appraised Colin. "I bet you're a natural." I chuckled and struck another pose.

"Looks like I've got some practicing to do. Thanks again Colin," I said gratefully, embracing him.

"No problem. I'll see you tonight," he replied.

"Will do," I said, stepping from the room. I bid Uli a final goodbye and left the house.

I have to say, I felt like quite the hunter walking down the road with a quiver and bow slung over my back. There were more than a few hunters that sold their kill and hides in Ordon, so I didn't seem out of place, but nonetheless I felt on top of the world.

* * *

Not twenty minutes later, I strode into the Clearwater household on the outskirts of Ordon City. Our house was just on the edge of the Faron Forest. For some reason this always appealed to me. I always liked to go for walks in the forest, sometimes climbing the tallest trees I could find. Even now I still liked to pretend I was off on a great adventure. Sometimes I was a knight, like my father, tracking a party of bandits through the woods. Sometimes I felt like being a hunter, stalking the wildlife as silently as I could. Whatever childish games I felt like playing, the forest never failed to entertain.

"Someone's early," called a familiar voice as I stepped across the doorstep.

"Axel was appalled at my dismal attempt to forge a sword and expelled me from the forge forever," Ijoked. "Now I'm free."

"Fat chance," Ilia replied, stepping out of the kitchen, wiping a plate. "I bet your sword was great."

I made a non-committal gesture and unslung the bow from my back.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked suspiciously. "You better not have spent all your money again."

"Colin gave it to him," said Aunt Lyn before I could protest. "Uli was telling me how hard her boy worked on it."

"Aunt Lyn!" I said, surprised. She had been visiting her sister in a nearby village. "I thought you weren't going to be back for another two days."

"A week was just about all I could take of Penny," she replied slyly. "Besides, I knew that Ilia couldn't handle you and Axel alone. I'm surprised the house is still intact."

"They are a pretty messy pair," my sister agreed with a giggle. "Especially Link. Leaves his clothes all over the floor of his room."

"It's my room, not a jogging area," I countered defensively. "Besides, it's nice when a place feels a little lived in. Your room looks like a museum." I plopped down on the couch.

"My room is _clean_," she sniffed. "That's a concept you have trouble with Link ... you're getting soot all over the chesterfield."

"Oops," I said unapologetically. "The price of comfort."

"Out," said Aunt Lyn strictly. She picked up my bow and poked me with the end of it. "And don't come back until you've bathed in the river."

I snatched the bow from her and left, grumbling.

* * *

As I walked through the forest, I saw a party of Ordon soldiers coming down the path towards me. I was able to make out Rusl Sorell, head of the Ordon Guard, and Colin's father.

"Greetings, Link," he called from horseback.

"Hey Rusl," I waved. Rusl ordered the men to continue back to town, but he hopped down from his horse.

"Big day for you," he said, grinning at me. "All ready for the ceremony tonight?"

"You bet I am," I grinned back. "What have you got planned?"

"You know I can't tell you that," he said, wagging a finger. "It won't be easy though. You'll have to earn this." Every boy about to enter manhood was assigned a coming of age task from their mentor. Usually this was their father, but since I had none, Rusl had requested that he be the one to lead my ceremony. Axel had happily agreed, and confided to me his task probably would have been something to do with blacksmithing anyways. I was grateful to Rusl for doing this; ever since I had come to Ordon he had been good to me. He taught me to use a sword and how to throw the dagger I wore. He taught me how to track things in the woods, and how to survive if I had no tools. I knew his challenge would be an exciting and difficult one.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," I replied. "So what were you guys doing in the forest?"

"Heard rumours of some Twili bandits in the area," he said, waving a hand. "I thought it was worth investigating."

"Twili, here?" I said intrigued. "But we couldn't be further from the northern reaches."

"I didn't expect the rumours to have much truth to them, but if I ever learned one thing, it's to never take chances with Twili. I saw what a few of their mages could do to a village firsthand."

I was curious, but I didn't want to be inconsiderate either. Rusl was a veteran of the Argus Wars, and he rarely spoke of the war. The war ended just before I was born, nearly eighteen years ago, when King Argus of the Twili was killed on the field of battle.

"Rusl, if you don't mind me asking ..." I began.

"Yes?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do the Twili hate us so much? I mean, why did they even attack us in the first place?"

Rusl sat down on a fallen log nearby and motioned for me to join him.

"How much do you know of the Argus Wars?" he asked.

"Not much," I admitted. "Most of what I know I learned from you."

"I thought so. Axel never cared much for the goings on of the kingdom or its politics. I think he mostly tries to forget the days he spent as a soldier."

"Axel fought in the war?" I said, incredulous.

"Soldiers need weapons, and for weapons you need smiths," Rusl nodded. "But he did fight in a few battles."

"He never told me," I muttered in disbelief.

"All of us who fought in those battles try to remember brighter days," Rusl replied. "But to return to the topic of your question, the Twili and Hyrule have a long and connected history. Do you know who the Elder Races were?"

"The Hylians and the Twili," I said immediately.

"Correct. As you are no doubt aware, you are yourself a Hylian, one of the few in the village." Unconsciously I traced one of my pointed ears with a finger. "Humanity and the common folk did not arrive in Hyrule for many years."

"Okay," I said, not sure where this was going.

"Through the course of time humans began to trickle into the kingdom. I do not know from where they came; that is a question only the goddesses can answer. All I know is that the Hylian Kingdom in southern Hyrule welcomed them, happy to have more people in order for their land to prosper. The Twili, however, were already very populous. Their cities covered the northern reaches of Hyrule. Twili are more prone to magic than any of the other races, and their knowledge of the arcane arts helped their kingdom become beautiful and advanced. They liked life the way it was, and only wished to live alone and undisturbed by the common folk, who they considered uncultured."

"It wasn't long before the Hylian lands were no longer enough to support the people of their kingdom. The Hylian Kingdom pushed out further and further, continuously expanding. Eventually their people started to colonize Twili lands and resources. As you can probably imagine, the Twili were not pleased about this. They tried to reason with the Hylian Kingdom, to restore the balance the two races kingdoms once shared. However, the humans continued to pour into Hyrule and the Hylian Kingdom only swelled. Tensions between the Twili and the Hylians began to rise, and it wasn't long before war was on the horizon."

"When did this all happen?" I asked.

"Thousands of years ago. Anyways, war tore both kingdoms apart, and for many years to come the kingdoms were in pieces. Slowly the land and the peace was sewn back together by the two kingdoms. Yet it was not long before the Hylian Kingdom was once more as large and populated as it once was. The Hylians themselves were few, but the common folk that lived with them were many. And soon the Hylian lands were once again not enough. Once more the Hylians were forced to expand."

"I bet the Twili weren't happy about that," I said, catching on.

"You're right, but neither could they afford war. Without humans to help rebuild their kingdom and their numbers, the Twili were no longer able to defend their lands. The cost of defeat would have been the extinction of their race. So as the Hylian expansion became more aggressive, the Twili were forced to abandon their land and their cities, one by one. Fifteen hundred years later, all that remained of a once powerful kingdom was a handful of cities scattered across the remote northern reaches. And they continued to dwindle for the next thousand years. That is, until eighteen years ago, when they attacked, suddenly and without warning. Yet they were defeated once more, and now they are close to disappearing forever. There can't be more than a thousand left."

"Kind of makes you wonder if we deserved it," I said. Rusl stiffened, and I immediately regretted what I said.

"What I mean is that our ancestors weren't all that noble," I amended quickly. "If they hadn't expanded so aggressively there never would have been wars in the first place."

"You're partially correct," Rusl nodded. "But the ancestral Twili were also at fault. Do you know why?"

I thought about this for a moment, trying to put my finger on it. "Well, if the Twili had been more accepting of humanity, then the expansion problem would have been avoided altogether. We could have been living in a kingdom with all three races in peace right now if they hadn't been so proud."

Rusl smiled, and I could tell he was impressed. "You are wise for one so young. You are ready to be a man of Hyrule."

* * *

I pulled myself onto the river bank, shivering. The water was running fast and cold and I had forgotten to bring a towel. I stood their in my undergarments, shivering, goosebumps rising on my skin.

"Hey handsome," called a female voice and I jumped about a foot in the air. Evelyn Orran stepped from behind a tree, laughing. Her eyes traced my body.

"Ev? What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised, grabbing my shirt and quickly pulling it over my head.

"Just admiring my beau's muscles," she said, stepping forwards and giving my arm a squeeze.

I blushed. It was true; I was pretty well built. Comes from spending every day of the last decade in the forge swinging a hammer.

"I was just bathing and I - well, I, was just," I stammered. She placed a finger over my lips, the smirk still on her lips. She looked beautiful with her long brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I hear there's going to quite some celebration tonight," she said as I stood there shivering. "By the look of the city, it's definitely going to be one of the largest coming of age ceremonies ever."

"Yeah. Yeah it should be pretty interesting, I guess," I said lamely.

"Well I see you already got a gift," she said, nodding at the bow next to my pile of clothes. "You'll have to show me how well you can shoot that thing some time."

"Well I haven't actually ever used-"

"You're going to have to wait until after the ceremony for my gift though," she said coyly, cutting me off. "I have something extra special planned, and you definitely won't be needing those." She nodded at my pile of clothes. Suddenly my face felt very warm.

"Umm," was the best I could manage.

She smirked again and turned away, walking down the forest path. After a few steps, however, she turned and looked back.

"See you tonight, Link," she winked. "There's more than one perk to becoming a man."

With that parting innuendo, she walked back through the forest. I stood there, dumbfounded.

This was going to be a crazy night.

* * *

"Took you long enough," chided Ilia as I entered the house.

"Sorry, I ran into a few people," I said wearily as I lay down on the chesterfield.

"Did Evelyn ambush you?" Ilia asked bluntly, hands on her hips.

"What? How did you - ?"

"Oh please, Link. You've been courting her for nearly three months. Who else would you run into when you're bathing?" She smirked in a way remarkably similar to the way Evelyn had. "Plus I'm a woman, and using my feminine intuition I can probably guess what was running through her head."

"Uh, right," I said, not willing to touch this topic with a ten foot pole.

"You said a few people. Who else was so eager to see you that they couldn't wait until after you were properly bathed?"

I laughed. "I ran into Rusl on my way into the forest. Apparently there were rumours of some Twili in the area and he was just checking it out."

"I hope not," Ilia shuddered. "I've heard of some of the things they did. I hope we never see one."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. Rusl had made me even more curious about the Twili and how they lived now, but nonetheless, I hoped I never had the misfortune to run into them. Everyone had heard the stories of what the Twili did to people who strayed into Twilian land ... even the northern cities and villages weren't save. Every few weeks you heard tell of a new raid from the northern reaches.

"Here, I made you a sandwich," she said, offering me a plate. "Mum and I had a late lunch while you talked to half the city and bathed."

"Hey! It was you two who forced me to bathe," I said indignantly. Still, I accepted the sandwich and tore into it.

"Someone's hungry," she said, amused.

I was too hungry to even manage a sarcastic reply as I ravenously ate the sandwich. Smithing was hard work. Ilia just shook her head and headed for her room.

When I was finished eating, I poured myself a glass of milk and sighed with content. There was pretty much no way to spoil this day.

I decided that I'd test Colin's gift out. Hefting the longbow and slinging the quiver over my back, I head outside and back into the forest.

I drew back the string to test out the draw. I was surprised at how difficult it was to pull back the bow all the way. It always looked so easy at the archery competitions in town.

Setting the bow down, I drew the small dagger at my hip. Admiring the gleaming blade, I quickly etched a small 'X' on a nearby tree. Satisfied, I returned to the bow and drew one of Colin's homemade arrows.

I carefully nocked an arrow to the string and sighted down the shaft. Pulling back the string, I took careful aim, and a second later I let it fly.

Not only did I miss the X I'd carved but I missed the tree completely. The arrow sailed right by it and disappeared into the forest. I cursed loudly. This was definitely going to be harder than I envisioned.

Slowly I repeated the process, this time taking more time before I loosed the arrow. I breathed out slowly before firing, then released the string when my aim was steady. This time the arrow at least connected with the tree, though it was no where my target.

I stayed there for another hour at least, loosing arrow after arrow at the tree. Slowly but surely my aim began to improve, and before long I was hitting my X on occasion. Finally my arm was feeling like it was going to fall off from pulling back the string. I drew the dagger once more, hefting by the blade as I had done my times in the past. Wincing as I pulled my arm back and threw the knife at the tree. This was at least something I'd practiced before, and I hit the X dead centre.

As I pulled the arrows and knife from the tree, I couldn't help but remember the Brycells. Sir Pyrice had given me this knife ten years ago to the day, and had been my father's before that. I'd been away from Castle Town and a life I hardly remembered for nearly a decade, but it was amazing how much I missed them nonetheless. I wondered if they ever though about me, for I thought about them often.

I thought about the ceremony tonight, and brushed those memories aside. Today I would finally come of age, gaining the full rights and responsibilities of a man of Hyrule. One thing I had always wanted to do was return to my birthplace and explore the world of Hyrule, but I knew that Axel would never let me leave the forge. Part of me always wanted to run off and leave this life behind, but the other parts of me loved the family I had. I didn't want to lose that again.

As the last vestige of my childhood slipped away, I considered my future. Was I to be a smith forever? Unconsciously my hand moved to the silver key around my neck. The leather cord was worn with age, but the memory of the King placing it around my neck was as fresh as summer wind.

I looked to the sky, and suddenly the desire to leave was overpowering. I said a silent prayer to the goddesses for my parents, and clutched the key to Ashlocke hall once more.

"One day I will return," I vowed.

"Return where?" asked a male voice innocently. I spun around to see Axel sitting on a nearby stump. Why was everyone so intent on surprising me from the shadows today?

"No where," I mumbled. "Just thinking aloud."

"You want to return to Castle Town," he said.

I hesitated, but decided to be straight with him. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

He sighed. "I suppose I always knew this day would come."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why do you want to leave?" he asked simply.

"I - I don't really know, to be honest," I said honestly. "I guess it's always been a dream of mine to see Hyrule, live it for myself, you know? I owe it to myself to find out where I belong. I owe it to my family to at least use this." I lifted the cord of my neck, holding up the silver key. "I want to put those memories to rest. Stop wondering who I am, and what I want."

"You have family here, and they love you very much," he said quietly. I didn't know what to say to that, so I stayed silent.

After a moment he sighed again.

"You may not know it Link, but you're more like your father than I cared to admit. I thought maybe it would be better for you here, away from those memories and content to live a simple life."

"Maybe you were right," I said. "But if I truly am to be a man of Hyrule, isn't it my right to find out for myself? For me to accept responsibility for my own mistakes?"

He looked at me seriously. "It's a dangerous world out there, Link. Your father was one of the kingdom's greatest knights and even he found that out to his cost."

"I'll take my chances," I scowled. "You were in the war. Doesn't seeing that and the world shape the way you live your life now?"

"How did you know that?" he asked sharply.

"Rusl told me," I said, suddenly a little ashamed I'd betrayed his trust.

Axel looked angry for a moment, a moment later his face softened. "I would be a very different man if I'd never gone to war," he said in a resigned voice. "A happier man, I have no doubt. The truth always hurts, Link."

"I would find that own on my own, for good or ill, if you give me your leave," I said.

Axel considered me a moment longer. For a moment I thought he would refuse, but what he said surprised me.

"You have my leave to go, provided you complete your ceremony," he said evenly, looking me straight in the eye. "You may not know it, and you may not believe it, but I have always tried to protect you. Over the last few years it has become clear to me that you do not want to be protected, or rather, you are the kind of man that would rather face the world himself than ignore it's ugliness. I respect that."

"You're - you're letting me leave?" I said incredulously.

"After tonight, I won't be able to stop you," he said wearily. "Perhaps you would consider staying a few more weeks though? I need an apprentice to take your place and it may take a little while to find someone of your calibre."

"Yeah ..." I said, feeling a little dazed. "Yeah, definitely."

Axel smiled then, something he didn't do all to often. "Good. All I ask is that when you do leave, you'll treat the world with respect. It's not a game to be prancing around the land and if you are unwary it can and will swallow you whole. You will be relatively safe within the reaches, but once you hit the southern marches, be on your guard."

"I will," I promised.

"Good," he smiled. "Now get your arse back to the house. Lyn has almost prepared supper and you will need your strength for tonight. Whatever happens, I know you'll conduct yourself with honour."

I smiled back, feeling as if for once everything was right with my life.

Oh how things were about to change.

* * *

**Closing Note: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise a quick update for number three! Thanks to the early readers who left their support, much appreciated!


	3. The Wretched

**~~The Wretched~~**

_"The most dangerous creation of any society is the man who has nothing left to lose."_

_- James A. Baldwin_

xxx

Torchlight flickers off the faces of the villagers. Their eyes are earnest and excited, emotions that would have resonated with me earlier but now ring hollow. Hundreds of them surround me in a circle, eagerly looking on as I prepare for my ceremony. I lick my lips nervously.

Rusl dips his finger into a small pot nearby. He paints a red line on my forehead with the ochre. He dips his middle finger into another pot, and his ring finger into another. I close my eyes, relishing in the ancient traditions. A moment later a he paints a forest green line on my left cheek, and a blue one on my right. His fingers are rough and calloused.

"Now you are adorned with the colors of the goddesses," he says, solemn. "Are you ready to become a man of Hyrule?"

"I am," I reply, trying to look determined and ready. Behind this mask I am both excited and nervous, ready to take my place as a fully grown Hylian but afraid I may let my village down. My hand shakes slightly, but I do my best to stifle this as well.

"Then, as your mentor, I claim my right to assign your task. Though you have proven your skill as a craftsman of the village, you have also grown to be an intrepid explorer of the forest, and an impressive swordsman. I therefore assign you a challenge of combat. Will you accept my challenge?"

"I will accept your challenge," I nod.

"Very well," Rusl replies. He turns away, and the crowd parts in front of him. "You will meet your challenge in the field of Nazgar."

Excited whispering breaks out among the crowd. Nazgar was an ancient Hylian warrior, one of the greatest who ever lived. After the Twili receded, he turned his back on the courts of the old Hylian Empire. Instead of a sword in hand he took up the plough. He carved out a territory for his own, raising livestock and growing crops. He took a wife and welcomed more travelers into his fold, turning his land into a village. Years later, a town. And now, a city. Yet still Nazgar is remembered, the founder of our city, and a barren field is left untended in his honor. No one may ever build there, for it is the site of his original home.

Rusl leads the way. I follow him, wondering exactly what is in store. Past challenges by combat usually involved sparring, a duel to test the challenger. Most mentors have allowed their charges to beat them if you can last a certain amount of time, but if a duel is what Rusl intends, I know he will give no quarter. The crowd hurries all around us, pressing in on me like a crushing pressure. I feel slightly claustrophobic, smothered beneath the attention of so many from the city.

A few minutes of later we arrive at the field. Time has swallowed what remained of Nazgar's homestead, and the forest has reclaimed much of the field. Many things change over the centuries, and wild grasses and trees grow everywhere. Still, the field remains a tranquil place. I often come here and think, reveling in the solitude.

Something is different about the field on this night. In the darkness I can here strange grunting, and suddenly there is a raucous clang, the sound my hammer makes when it strikes steel. A primal squeal rends the silence of the night. As we come closer, the torchlight reveals a chilling sight.

A cast iron cage dominates the center of the field. But what I see inside is something I've only heard tales of; a bulbo. Standing six feet tall, sinew and muscle bulging out. Bristling brown fur covers most of its body.

Rusl turns around, facing me. I read the seriousness in his eyes; this will be no easy task.

"This is no joke, Link. A task like this hasn't been set in over a century. You will not escape unscathed ... there is a risk you may even die."

I try to swallow but my mouth has turned to ashes. Nonetheless I feel a primal excitement building in my stomach, the adrenaline already starting to flow.

"Do you accept? There would be no shame in requesting another challenge."

I watch a large glob of saliva drip from the beast's jaws. In this moment I am acutely aware of just how large the serrated tusks are. Malevolent red eyes are locked onto mine. With difficulty I break the bulbo's gaze and turn to face Rusl.

"Yes." I nod reflexively, reassuring myself as much as Rusl. "Yes, I accept." Despite the danger, I am flattered Rusl has assigned me such a task. The greater your challenge, the more glory there is in completing it.

"Then, for this task, I would be honored if you use this." He unsheathes his own blade, presenting it to me. The craftmanship is remarkable. I remember Rusl telling me that it was given to him by a Lord who's life he saved in the Argus war.

"And I would be honored to wield it," I reply, as graciously as I can. There is a slight tremor in my voice despite my best efforts to conceal it.

"Bulbo are powerful and deadly, but lack brains." Rusl tapped the side of his head. "Speed and wits will serve you better than any weapon here."

"I won't forget." The sword is heavier than I am used to, but longer and broader as well. I will need the reach to avoid those tusks.

"Then prepare yourself." Rusl placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hold fast. There is a thin line between fear and joy, and the man who has the courage to walk that line can do anything."

I don't really know what he means, but I nod anyways. Rusl holds my gaze a second longer, looking at me carefully. He nods a second later, apparently satisfied, and walks towards the cage.

"People of Ordon," Rusl yells from the center of the field. "We have gathered here tonight to witness the trial of a boy ready to take on his role as a man."

Members of the city guard spread out in a circle, ringing me into an arena. I recall that bulbo are afraid of flame. Gazing at the beautiful sword in my hand I find myself wishing it was one of the guards' torches instead. When I'm sparring with Rusl, my sword feels deadly. Part of the thrill comes from the knowledge you hold death in your hand. But looking at the bulbo, with razor tusks longer and thicker than my arm, I suddenly feel impotent.

Rusl is still speaking, but I no longer hear the words. I hear the steady beat of my heart in my chest, my deep breaths, the grunts of the bulbo.

"All of you know Link in one way or another." I tune back in to Rusl's words. "He has already proven himself to be a capable young man. Bear witness now as he takes his final steps to manhood."

Rusl opens the massive cage slowly, waving the torch in the bulbo's face. The bulbo backs up a little in the cage, squealing, but its burning red eyes never leave Rusl. He slowly backs up, waving the torch, until finally he is behind me.

The bulbo snorts and steps nervously out of the cage. The time spent inside the cage has only made the towering mass of muscle angry. Slowly the burning red eyes sweep its surroundings, finally settling on me. It paws the ground once, twice, saliva dripping from its mouth. My insides seemed to shrivel up and I fight the urge to flee.

My mind races - speed and wit Rusl said. I will need a strategy, a plan of attack. Before I can do anything, however, the bulbo starts to charge.

I stood there, frozen, watching the hulking boar bearing down on me. The very ground seemed to shake as it thundered across the field.

A moment before one of the tusks sliced me in to I regained control. Fight or flight took over and I dived to the side, landing on my stomach. The air was driven from my lungs.

Quickly I regain my feet. I can hear the cheers and gasps from the crowd, but they sound distant. The only things in the world right now are the bulbo and me.

The bulbo skids to a halt and turns around, infuriated. I gulp down a few breaths, and hold Rusl's sword in front of me.

The bulbo charges once more. This time I am more prepared, ready to leap aside when the moment is right.

I leap aside, thrusting the sword out as I do. I feel the blade bite into muscle and sinew; the bulbo is moving so fast the blade is nearly torn from my grip. It howls in pain and rage. For a second I am proud of my daring maneuver.

Once again it turns, eyes burning. One of it's massive hooves paws the ground. I realize I have barely wounded the beast, only inflamed its rage. The bulbo is not very smart, but it is too fast for me to dodge forever. If I want to kill it I'm going to have to cripple its mobility, keep it at bay.

The bulbo charges again.

Time slows down as it races towards me, faster and full of bloodlust. I wait for my opportunity, my eyes locked with the bulbo's.

I leap to the left, but the bulbo has learned. I sweeps its head to the side as it thunders by, the side of its tusk sending me flying. Rusl's sword goes spinning from my hand.

I hid the ground, hard. Spots dance before my eyes and the corners of the world start to fade, but I fight the blackness. My body does not want to respond, and pain lances through my chest. It hurts to breathe. Dragging myself to my knees, I spot the sword a good fifteen yards away.

The bulbo has already come around, but something is different. It knows I'm disarmed, that I'm injured. It starts to come towards me, slowly. I try to drag myself towards the sword, but the pain blossoms and I collapse.

People say your life flashes before your eyes in the moments before you die. Nothing flashed before my eyes except black spots, unconsciousness still beckoning. I see flashes of light coming from the sides of the field, people running. It doesn't seem like any of them are running towards me though.

The bulbo looms over me. Saliva drips from its mouth onto the ground by my feet, and rows of razor sharp teeth leer at me. I am numb with fear. Vaguely I can hear shouts and screams but no one has come to my aid.

The bulbo opens its jaws wide, preparing to tear me to pieces. The stink of the boar's hot breath envelopes me. Of all ways I can imagine dying, being eaten alive seems like one of the worst. I clench my eyes shut.

A massive wave of heat washes over me and I hear the bulbo squeal - but it is cut off almost immediately. Something wet sprays across my body. I hear a high pitched cackle. More screams.

I open my eyes. I am soaked red in blood; half the bulbo has disappeared in a spray of gore. Fire is everywhere. What remains of the bulbo topples over, landing on my chest. I scream in pain but no sounds escapes my throat, all the air driven from my lungs by the weight.

I cannot stay awake. I see more flashes of light and a tree erupt in flame. People are running everywhere.

Just before I pass out I see three tall and pale figures, fire blazing in their palms. Their skin is adorned with strange symbols and their clothes are a patched assortment of rags and robes. I realize the screams are not for me.

I can no longer stay awake, and succumb to the darkness.

One last thought flashes through my mind.

_Twil__i._


	4. Ashes

**~~Ashes~~**

_"If injury is done to a man, it shoulder be so severe that his vengeance need not be feared."_

_-Machiavelli_

xxx

I open my eyes groggily. Firelight flickers across the wall. I can hear laughter nearby. I try and sit up by a crushing weight pins me down.

"Val, he's awake." It is my father's voice. In the dim light I see my parents leaning over my crib. A small gurgle escapes my throat.

"Shhh, my love." My mother smiles warmly. She reaches inside the crib and scoops me up, cradling me softly. "Everything's going to be okay."

The warmth of the fire burning in the nearby hearth is comforting. I know that in her arms no harm can come to me. I drift back into a deep sleep, Ashlocke hall fading into the darkness.

xxx

"Link!" a young woman screams.

My eyes snap open, surprised. Bright eyes are peering down at me from above.

"Link, are you okay?" Concern is written all over Sylph's face. "Link!"

I hear footsteps running on the boards above. "Syl, what's wrong?" It's Sir Pyrice.

"Link and I were playing and he fell through the floor!"

I try to call out, but I choke on the words. The stone floor beneath me is surprisingly warm. Uncomfortably warm. Smoke is rising all around me.

Sylph's cries are distant now, and muted. The smoke has blocked her from sight. It is hard to breathe.

I try to call her name, but the smoke rushes down my throat and I pass out.

xxx

It's so hot.

"Link come and join us for lunch!" Ilia's voice is high and carefree.

"Oh goddesses!" I feel her take my arm and drag me across the floor. She starts coughing. The air is heavy and hot. I open my eyes, but everything is blurry. The smoke stings my eyes, but in the dim light I can make out the forge. I must have passed out.

Flames have spread from the forge to the entire smithy. I see the fire rush towards me. Ilia drops my arm and runs from the smithy.

"No," I call weakly. "Don't leave me. Plea-" but I choke. I try to sit up, to flee, but I'm paralyzed. The fire consumes me.

xxx

Someone is screaming. The sound is raw and primal; it splits the night like an ax.

It takes me a moment for me to realize it's me. Fire is everywhere; the entire field of Nazgar is alight. My chest feels like it has caved in.

The bulbo is still on my chest. Tears stream from my eyes, but I cannot tell if they are from the smoke or the pain. Perhaps this is just another vision, but the pain tells me it is real.

My breathing is ragged and quick. With a feeble push I try and heave the bulbo that pins me to the ground. It does not budge. I try again, but it is no use.

The smoke is so thick my mind is already spinning; it would be so easy to just slip back into unconsciousness. Right there, I realize I don't care anymore. I go limp and close my eyes, the heat helping ease the passage to the blackness.

My parents faces flash in my mind, and Sylph's. Lady Alice, Sir Pyrice, the lords and ladies of the court. Axel, Rusl, Ilia, Lyn, Colin. I realize now why they were so prominent in my dreams, and I know I want to see them again. I open my eyes, and with renewed vigor try and heave the bulbo from my chest.

The flames are starting to close in.

The bulbo doesn't move at all. But I try again. And again. And again, and again, and again.

The flames lick at my right arm. I feel the skin starting to blister and I reflexively bite down on my bottom lip. I bite so hard it draws blood.

I put all my remaining strength into my efforts. And finally, it moves, just a little. I heave again, and it moves a little more.

With one final push it falls off me. The pressure disappears. I take in a deep breath and immediately wince in pain; some of my ribs must be broken. I look around but Rusl's sword is gone.

There is a great crack from behind me. I spin around to see a tall oak, wreathed in flame, toppling towards me. There is just enough time for me to violently roll aside as the flaming tree crashes into the ground, crushing what was left of the bulbo.

I push myself to my feet. I look down at arm. It's blistered and badly burnt, but the pain emanating from my chest completely blocks the pain I should be feeling from the burn. Small mercies.

I don't see anyone else on the field, but large clouds of smoke make it difficult to see at all. I have to get out of here.

All my focus bends to putting one foot ahead of the other. I stagger through the burning field, avoid bonfires as best I can. But it is halfway across the field where I encounter the first true horror of my life.

There is a body on the ground in front of me, completely unrecognizable. The smell is overpowering, causing bile to rise in my mouth. Stumbling away in horror and revulsion, my face is a mask of shock.

It seems like hours later but I finally make it to the edge of the field. I can see the edge of the city from here. The pain in my chest has faded. In fact, all sensation has faded from my body. Suddenly I am acutely aware of just how drained I am.

I go to take another step, only my leg doesn't respond. Collapsing to the ground I fade back into oblivion.

* * *

I wake up alone.

I take a breath and immediately start coughing. A thin layer of ash covers everything.

Pain explodes in my chest as I sit up. I shake my head and a small cloud of ash flies free from my hair. Gritting my teeth gain my feet.

Every time my chest expands the pain blooms. Using my unburnt hand, I clutch my chest, trying to stop the pain. I take a step, but vertigo overwhelms me. After a few moments it passes, and I take another shaky step forward. The vertigo returns, but it has lessened. Before long I have begun a wobbly gait towards the city.

The minutes tick by very slowly. I try and run over what happened in my head, but all I see is the body, blackened and burning. The image is so vivid that I bend over and retch, but there is nothing in my stomach to vomit. The gagging inflames the pain in my chest, but after a few seconds it fades back to a dull ache.

Looking back I still see a massive cloud of smoke rising over the forest. Looking ahead, I can see the outskirts less than five hundred yards away.

_You can do this, Link,_ I tell myself.

_I can do this._

I start my trek once more. Though it seems to take ages, I have made it to the outskirts in less than half an hour.

Knocking on the first door I can find, I lean against the door frame. There is no answer. I move on to the next house, and the next, but there is no answer.

The field of Nazgar is to the west of Ordon City, but our home is on the outskirts of the southern side. Wearily I made my way around the city.

It took the better part of the morning for me to make my way around the city's outskirts. At long last, however, I saw the outline of my home in the distance. Despite the pain I cracked a small smile.

Quite a few more minutes passed before I finally made it to the doorstep, but with my goal in sight my pace quickened twofold. Adrenaline flooded through my veins and the pain was pushed aside.

Finally I climbed the steps to the door. Relief flooded me as I reached for the door, only to find it locked. I knocked, but there was no reply.

"Axel?" I called weakly. "Aunt Lyn?" I knocked again.

The door swung open, revealing a disheveled Aunt Lyn. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Link?" she said in shock. "Link!" Her lips burst into a smile. "Oh Link you're alive!"

"Doesn't feel like it," I groaned. Axel appeared behind her.

"Come in, quickly," he beckoned. I cross the threshold and he closed the door behind me, and locked it with a deadbolt.

"Everyone thought you were dead," he says. A second later he embraces me. I gasp in pain and he lets go, looking at me with concern. "You're hurt."

"Just a few ... scrapes and bruises," I manage, shuffling to the chesterfield and collapsing on it.

Lyn kneels next to me and takes my hand. "Just rest for now. I'll bring you some water."

"But I'm getting soot all over the chesterfield," I joke tiredly.

A few tears come to Lyn's eyes and she smiles weakly. "The price of comfort."

Axel sits down on a chair nearby.

"What happened?" I ask.

He fixes me with a hollow gaze. I can he has wept as well.

"Axel, please," I press gently. But he stays silent.

"Twili bandits," he says suddenly. "Three of them. One of them was a mage."

Lyn returns with a mug full of water. "Drink," she says, putting the mug to my lips. The cool water tastes like the sweetest nectar after my odyssey.

"Keep going," I say after I have drank my fill. "Please, I have to know."

Axel looks reluctant to continue and Lyn looks ready to burst back into tears. "They killed people, I don't know how many," he says slowly. "They looted the homes near the outskirts. And — and they took — they took ..." he trails off.

Suddenly I am uncomfortably aware of something. "Where's Ilia?"

Lyn bursts into tears.

"_They took her_," Axel says hoarsely.

"What?" I say in disbelief.

"They took children from the village," he says bleakly.

"But - but why?"

"Ransom ... slaves .. maybe just to—" He stops talking as Aunt Lyn's wails grow louder.

My face transforms from shock to anger. "I won't let this happen." I sit up, trying to ignore the pain in my chest. It's faded some but I can now feel the sharp pain from the burn. I clench my hands into fists and try and gain my feet. My legs are too weak to support me, however, and I topple back onto the couch.

"Link, you need to rest," he says quietly. "You can't even stand."

"No," I growl. "I must." I try to sit again but he puts his hands on my shoulders. I don't have the strength to fight him.

"Rusl is already scouring the forest. He won't let them get away."

"But—"

"No buts," he says, more firmly now. "Sleep or I'll have to knock you out." I can't tell if he's kidding or not.

I'm seething, but not at him. "Fine," I acquiesce, lying back down.

He leans back, not looking any happier. Lyn is still sobbing, but her tears fade into the background, a steady tempo. My eyelids feel like they weigh a ton, and I feel sleep calling to me. I don't have the will to resist any longer and I let the relief wash over me.

* * *

The sounds of heated discussion woke me up. Blinking the sleep away blearily, the first thing I noticed was that I was shirtless. A tight bandage was wrapped around my chest, but a splotchy purple bruise was visible poked out from underneath. A cool poultice also covers my right arm.

"You're awake." I look over to see Evelyn smiling at me. She has a scrape on her cheek and her hair is matted and disheveled, but she still looks radiant.

"Yeah," I say, smiling back. She leans down and kisses me deeply. I bury a hand in her hair and pull her closer. When our lips finally part, she rests her forehead against mine gently.

"Some birthday," she breathes.

"Yeah," I repeat with a sigh. The argument in the background grows more intense. "What's going on?" I ask, nodding in the direction of the noise.

"Rusl came back empty handed," she said quietly. "Anyone with a missing friend or relative is in there."

"Your family is fine?" I ask slowly.

"Thank the goddesses, yes." She cups my cheek delicately, sympathy filling her features. "I'm so sorry about your sister."

I pull away from the contact, looking away. "I'll make them pay." I pushed myself to my feet, Evelyn helping me stand.

"They're in the kitchen," she says. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," I reply, already on my way.

"What do you mean you can't go any further?" a male voice says angrily, coming from down the hall. "You have to! You have to bring them back!"

"I went as far west as I could." Rusl's voice. "I reached the edge of the woods. Beyond that is the Wildlands."

Wildlands. I had heard tales. The Twilian empire was far to the south and west, but in between was a massive plain, scorched and barren, where the first wars were fought. Inhabited only by rogues, mercenaries, and bandits, it was an inhospitable wasteland.

"If they return, I must be here," Rusl went on. "The garrison must be prepared."

"My daughter was kidnapped and you're just going to let them escape?" There is a chorus of agreement to the man's statement.

"So was my son," Rusl snaps. This takes me by surprise. Colin as well? "But we cannot follow them into the Wildlands."

I enter the kitchen. A small crowd of people are gathered around our table.

Axel spots me first. "Link," he greets me. "I'm glad you're awake."

There are around twenty people gathered in our kitchen. Rusl stands at end of the table.

"We were all glad to hear you made it," says Rusl. His face is creased with lines of weariness.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"The Twili who stole our children fled to the Wildlands," spat the same voice I heard from the hall. I recognize the man. He runs a fruit stand in the market but I cannot recall his name. "Bloody cowards. And our 'Guard Captain' here won't go after them."

"If I take soldiers into the Wildlands we'll all be killed before we get five miles," Rusl retorts. "We will go after them - but we must come up with a plan."

"Every second we waste puts them in greater danger," Axel adds. "We have to act quickly."

"I will go," I say. The room goes quiet.

"Link, you're not only injured, you're inexperienced," Rusl says carefully.

"Besides, you are but a boy," the fruit vendor scoffs.

"I am going," I say firmly.

"You will go no where," Axel says harshly, stepping in front of me. "I will not lose two children in as many days."

For a moment I am taken by surprise. I am touched that he considers me such, but I am also incensed by his attitude.

"But—" I begin.

"No," he cuts me off. "Now go and rest."

I am frustrated, but nonetheless, my decision has already made. If they will not support it ... I will find another way. But first ...

My shoulders slump and I do my best to look defeated. "Please. Just make sure they're okay."

Most of the people in the room look at me with sympathy. Rusl puts his hand on my shoulder and nods. "You have my word."

With that I leave the room, already making plans for tonight.

* * *

The night is dark, the only light coming from a small sliver of moonlight. I am already packed.

The house is quiet. I rise from my bed in the loft, careful not to make a sound. I sling my pack over my shoulder, as well as the quiver and bow gifted to me by Colin.

I knot the rope I stole to one of my bed posts. I step up to the window frame, rope in hand. Without hesitation I leap out the window, using the rope to rappel down the side of the house. It is a difficult task with only one good hand, but I will not be denied. Eventually my persistence is rewarded, and I hit the ground without a sound.

I am traveling light. I do not know what became of Rusl's sword on the field of Nazgar, and Axel keeps no blades around the house. All I have is my bow, and my father's dagger. It is a beautiful weapon, forged of the special steel that came out of the mines of Anadyr, but it is a poor trade off for a sword.

I make my way into the city, taking care not to be seen where I can avoid it. The streets are mostly empty; after the Twili bandit attack, people are wary of leaving their homes. This suits me just fine.

My chest is feeling much better. The tight bandages wrapping my chest have set the ribs and place, and keep my breathing from being too painful. The arm is a different story, however. It is starting to scab over, causing a pain ful itching sensation that drives me crazy.

At least I reach my destination. The stables in the northwest part of the city.

I bend down and pick a blade of horse grass. Blowing softly into one end, I play a tune known only to myself, and Ilia. _Ilia_. Some of the only real family I have left, once again snatched from me. My heart aches for her. She taught me this song, many years ago.

Hoofbeats interrupt my reminiscence. A horse is galloping towards me. Saffron. I have Ilia to thank for her ... but thinking about Ilia is too painful right now. As Saffron reaches me with a soft whinny, I stroke her mane softly with my good hand. I reach into my pack and pull out a few carrots, allowing her to eat them from my hand.

I ruffle her mane again, and saddle her up.

Minutes later I am done, and I hop onto her back.

"Alright my friend," I say to her. "We've got a long way to go and not a lot of time."

She lets out a loud neigh in response.

I close my eyes for a moment, but all I see is the fires of the Twili. "Leaving me alive was a mistake. I'm coming for you," I vow.

Saffron lets out another fierce whinny, echoing my sentiment.

With that I nudge her ribs with my boots. She rears up, and we gallop into the night.

_I'm coming._

* * *

**Closing Note: **Thanks to all the readers who were patient with my lack of posts for the last few months. I know I ended chapter two with a promise of a quick update, then proceeded to wait four months to post number three. Thankfully Wanderlust is already complete and has been for some time ... so though I am reluctant to make another promise about when I will deliver, expect things to be a little more regular.

Thank-you to the readers who left reviews. I thoroughly enjoy reading them and always has me keen to post something new.


End file.
